Cuando todo está perdido
by Loka-Park-Felton
Summary: Draco sigue ordenes de su padre. La cosa no es tan fácil como él lo pensaba


ya saben de quien son los personajes y como quisiera que fuera uno mío.  
  
esto fue realizado sin fines de lucro  
  
esto lo escribí en un momento de tristeza escuchando Somewhere I Belong de Linkin Park.  
  
CUANDO TODO ESTA PERDIDO  
  
Draco Malfoy se encontraba el Gran Salón cuando escucho ulular una hermosa lechuza parda a su lado. Él rubio Slytherin abrió la carta que traía la lechuza. Esta decía:  
  
Draco: Llegó la hora de los pocos. Ya sabes lo que debes hacer. Todo esta en tus manos. Atte. Lucius Malfoy  
  
Draco lo sabía perfectamente. La noche pasada había hablado con su padre acerca del llamado "día final". Empezaba la guerra entre el lado oscuro y el lado de Harry Potter. Sin llamar mucho la atención Draco empezó a echar una poción del sueño en la comida del niño que vivió. Todavía no llegaba el trío maravilla, así que tuvo la oportunidad perfecta para ejecutar el plan de su padre.  
  
- No se para que hago esto.De todos modos moriré igual que los demás traidores- Decía para sí mismo, con impotencia un Draco que trataba de poder aguantar el nudo que tenía en la garganta- y todo por ser un maldito Malfoy, como me hubiera gustado hasta ser un Pérez.  
  
Volvió a su asiento, esperando que Potter llegará y bebiera su leche. Él y Harry habían comenzado a ser amigos en secreto desde el primer día del quinto curso. Draco necesitaba consuelo cuando supo que su madre había muerto en un ataque de Voldemort y la encontró en Harry. Eso siempre se lo iba a agradecer. Pero llegaba la hora final, donde debía elegir entre su propia existencia y la de Harry. Pronto el sueño fue agotando a Harry, quién partió hacia la sala común, ya que no podría ir a estudiar en esas condiciones. Detrás del iba un Draco nervioso y que podía ver lo que le venía encima a él.  
  
- ¿Por qué me sigues?- le dijo Harry, que veía borroso todo  
  
- bebe esto primero, es para que no te caigas de sueño encima mío- trato de actuar indiferente, pero por mientras que Harry bebía de otra poción, se podía ver en los ojos de Draco confusión, horror y miedo.  
  
- guau, esto tiene efectos inmediato, me encuentro como nuevo. Gracias  
  
- de nada  
  
- ¿y que querías decirme?- le dijo el chico de pelo azabache  
  
- podría ser en otro lugar  
  
- claro.  
  
Poco a poco, Draco empezó a llevar a Harry a orillas del Bosque Prohibido. Harry ya se había empezado a dar cuenta, pero no pensaba que algo malo le pudiera pasar yendo al Bosque Prohibido de día claro. Cuando llegaron ya a un lugar bien distante del castillo, Draco se paró de seco delante de Harry.  
  
- Siento lo que haré en pocos momentos- le dijo con miedo, pero a la vez tratando de decir esto con seguridad Draco  
  
- No te entiendo. Ya sé, ¿hoy tenemos prueba? ¿O es porque tendremos partido de Quidditch?  
  
- No Harry, como quisiera que fuese eso. ¿Recuerdas cuando una vez hablamos de la supervivencia?  
  
- Claro, tú dijiste que eso te daba temor, que no podrías elegir alguna vez entre tú y otro. También recuerdo perfectamente que me dijiste que yo te cambie.  
  
- Pues, llegó el día final Harry. En el que todo mi mundo cambia y tengo que elegir entre una vida larga y sufrimiento, o una vida corta y también con sufrimiento- le dijo el rubio mirando a los ojos al chico de esos ojos tan verdosos como los árboles en verano.  
  
- No te entiendo Draco. Trata de apurarte, tenemos clases ahora.  
  
-Harry ¿no lo entiendes? Elegí mi propia existencia.  
  
- Todavía no te entiendo  
  
- Harry, me batiré a duelo contigo. A muerte- lo dijo en un tono serio y mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
- Me estás bromeando- le dijo Harry entre risitas y poco a poco se dio vuelta hacia el castillo, ya era tarde y de todos modos ya estaba atrasado.  
  
- Potter- le dijo tomándolo del brazo- es en serio. Tal vez no muera hoy ni mañana, pero sé que moriré luego. Quiero que mueras como el héroe que eres para mí. No como el niño que vivió y que todos conocen, solo como el Harry que quise, que fue mi mejor amigo.  
  
- Draco, tu no puedes hablar en serio, esto es una tontería.  
  
-¡No lo es!- y con esto Draco ya no aguanto las lagrimas, lloró y lloró.- Levanta tu varita Harry, pelea como siempre, no importa que yo muera, incluso sería lo mejor. Por lo menos no me hubiera matado un mortífago, solo tú.  
  
Con esto empezaron hechizos, maldiciones de un lado para otro. Draco no lo daba todo; sabía lo que debía hacer: él era capaz de matar a Harry con el Avada Kedavra desde el mismo momento que empezaron a discutir. Harry también no lo daba todo, no podía creer que Draco estuviera hablando en serio, solo le mandaba hechizos suaves, que no le hacía nada a Draco.  
  
- ¡Pelea para que acabe esto de una buena vez Harry!- le decía Draco quien no paraba de llorar.  
  
- No puedo, no puedo- le decía Harry quien trataba de abrasar a Draco, de calmarlo.  
  
- Suéltame, es en serio Harry. Pelea ¡hazlo por mí!  
  
Con estas palabras Harry empezó a combatir en serio. Cruciatus, Imperius y demasés. Pero Harry no iba a utilizar el Avada Kedavra, no estaba preparado como para lanzárselo a Draco. Ya Draco estaba agonizando, ya sangraba por la boca, el pecho y empezaba a caer. Harry lo fue a socorrer de inmediato, se sentía culpable por lo que estaba pasando.  
  
-¿Qué raro no? Se suponía que tú debías morir, estaba escrito. Pero no es así. Cuando ves las cosas desde tu punto de vista Harry, puedes ver todo con tanta hermoso que sabes que la vida vale la pena.-le dijo Draco- Te quiero mucho, has sido el único amigo que he tenido, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, haber podido hablar contigo civilizadamente- le dijo riéndose Draco, quien ya estaba muy adolorido- Dime que todo lo que vivimos fue verdad y me podré ir  
  
- Tú no te vas a ir a ninguna parte Draco, y claro que lo que vivimos fue de verdad. Has sido él único que me enseño que la vida no es de rosas, que todo tiene su precio y que es tan injusto que otros puedan decidir tu futuro, no te rindas Draco. Vamos a la enfermería, ven apoyate en mí- le dijo Harry quien estaba aterrado.  
  
Ya en la enfermería todo era un caos. La enfermera corría de un lado para otro buscando medicinas, inyecciones, etc. Pero ya era tarde.  
  
- El señor Malfoy murió Harry- le dijo Albus a Harry, que esperaba afuera de la enfermería recordando cada momento con Draco. Cuando reía, cuando lloraba, cuando lo abrasaba, cuando peleaba y cuando se sentía confuso.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Corría la nieve por Hogsmeade y Harry y Draco jugaban con la nieve. Corrían y se pegaban con ella. Sólo en la eternidad se puede ser feliz..  
  
Nota: por si no entendieron el final, cuando Albus le dice a Harry que Draco murió, Harry se suicida y se encuentra en la eternidad con Draco. Ojala que les allá gustado. Reviews, por fiz! 


End file.
